freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
European Newspaper Publishers Association
The European Newspaper Publishers' Association (ENPA) is an international, non-profit, non-governmental association with members from 27 European countries, advocating the interests of the European newspaper publishing industry at different European and international organisations and institutions. ENPA's Mission Statement has several stated objectives: * to enable European newspaper publishers to speak with one voice towards the European institutions and influence policy in publishers’ common interests; * to represent and defend the interests of the press as far as any legislative or policy issue that might have an influence on the freedom or the economic role of newspapers in Europe; * to preserve and promote fundamental rights and in particular press freedom as a cornerstone of democracy, as well as commercial freedom as the precondition for economic viability; * to act as an early warning system for pending legislation or regulation, primarily from the European Union and Council of Europe, for the newspaper publishing industry; * to provide services to members and their publishers, which are closely aligned to its lobbying mandate such as the transmission of information on the current state of legislative initiatives and its likely impact, and * to favour pluralism and diversity of media content. ENPA is a member of the World Association of Newspapers, non-profit, non-governmental organisation made up of 76 national newspaper associations, 12 news agencies, 10 regional press organisations and individual newspaper executives in 100 countries. ENPA is registered observer at the Council of Europe where its delegates participate in the work of the Media and Information Society Division https://archive.is/20121212220148/www.coe.int/t/e/human_rights/media/. Issues Advertising *Supports advertising self-regulation and opposes the introduction of any advertising restrictions Copyright *Seeks to protect the rights of copyright holders Environment *Provides a framework within which newspaper publishers can share information and best practice on environmental issues *Urges manufacturers of paper and inks to continue research for more environmentally sustainable alternatives models. Jurisdiction Media Pluralism and Information Diversity *Seeks to remind the European institutions that since media is predominantly a national product and that there is no lack of media pluralism at the European level, and in line with the principle of subsidiarity, there is no competence for the European Union to act. Media Literacy *Seeks to promote the role of newspapers and the written press in enhancing media literacy *Provides a forum within which media literacy experts from across Europe can exchange best practices Press Freedom *Works to promote and protect press freedom and freedom of expression. Right of the public to information on major events / Sports’ rights *Works to ensure that no communications or legislation at the European level include any mention of restriction to the right of the media to report on sports events or to the right of the public to receive newsworthy information. VAT – Value-added Tax *Supports the application of zero-rate VAT on newspaper sales, set by national governments, not at the European level. ENPA Members ENPA's members together represent over 5,200 national, regional and local newspaper titles read by around 140 million people per day according to World Press Trends 2007 http://www.wan-press.org/worldpresstrends/home.php. *VÖZ - Verband Österreichischer Zeitungen *Association Belge des Editeurs de Journaux - ABEJ *Belgische Vereniging van de Dagbladuitgevers - BVDU *Union of Publishers in Bulgaria *Newpaper & Magazine Publishers Association *Czech Publishers Association (UVDT) *Danske Dagblades Forening -DDF *Eesti Ajalehtede Liit - EALL *Sanomalehtien Liitto *Syndicat de la Presse Quotidienne Nationale *Syndicat de la Presse Quotidienne Régionale *Bundesverband Deutscher Zeitungsverleger *Association Luxembourgeoise des Editeurs de Journaux *Athens Daily Newspaper Publishers Association *Magyar Lapkiadok Egyesülete *National Newspapers of Ireland *Federazione Italiana Editori Giornali *Vereniging De Nederlandse Dagbladpers *Norwegian Media Businesses Association *Polish Chamber of Press Publishers - Izba Wydawcow Prasy *Associação Portuguesa de Imprensa *APEL *Ecopress - Slovakia *Asociación de Editores de Diario Españoles *The Swedish Newspaper Publishers' Association - Tidnings Utgivarna *Schweizer Presse *The Newspaper Society Associated Members *Distripress *Société Professionnelle des Papiers de Presse A full list of board members can be found at: http://www.enpa.be/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=26&Itemid=45, and of staff at: http://www.enpa.be/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=27&Itemid=46 See also *Newspaper *Journalism External links *Official website Category:Newspapers Category:Journalism organizations Category:Freedom of expression Category:Newspaper associations Category:Industry trade groups fr:Association Européenne des Editeurs de Journaux